


Sad Beautiful Tragic (but mostly beautiful)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [33]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: “Mom, a little girl needs a family. We have a family. It seems like a simple solution to me, I mean, we need to at least discuss it, right? And you obviously love her. I’m sure Dad and I will, too.”orHow the Danvers Sisters came to be.





	Sad Beautiful Tragic (but mostly beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> I think we can all use some Danvers Sisters fluff right now, huh?

Alex Danvers is sixteen years old when her life changes forever.

(The first time, anyway. The second time, she’s twenty and in a trampoline park and a beautiful girl smiles at her… but that’s not the point right now.)

Anyway.

Her mom’s been working more and more over the last two months, and when she _is_ home, she’s not really _there._ There’s definitely something on her mind, and Alex is starting to get worried about her. She’s never seen her mom this quiet, even when she’s lost patients in the past. So, on a rare evening when Eliza is home before Alex goes to bed, she joins her mom on the couch, softly taking her hand.

“Mom?”

Her mom starts, as if she hadn’t even realized Alex was there. She smiles, but her eyes still look really sad, and Alex thinks her heart breaks a little. Her mom’s one of the most positive people she knows, and seeing her like this kind of hurts. Alex is hit with a sudden overwhelming urge to protect her, to get her smile to reach her eyes again.

“Yes, sweetie?”

Alex moves a strand of hair from her mom’s face, tucks it behind her ear, and her mom leans into the touch.

“Is everything – are you okay?”

With that, tears leak out of her mom’s eyes, and Alex pulls her into a hug. It takes a few minutes of Alex softly rubbing her back before the older woman takes a deep breath to speak.

“Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry I’ve had you worried. You shouldn’t – a daughter – it’s just – there’s this – well. Two months ago, there was a car accident involving a couple and their little girl. Her parents – they died on impact, and the little girl – her name’s Kara – Kara’s had four operations in the last two months, but she’s okay. It’s just – no one’s come for her. She doesn’t have any family left, and – I just – I can’t bear the thought of her going into foster care. I know I’m not supposed to get so attached to patients – but she’s getting discharged soon, and I don’t – I just don’t know what to _do._ ”

And Alex might only be sixteen, but she’s hella smart, and it takes her about three seconds to realize her mom isn’t telling her everything.

“It seems to me that there’s something you _want_ to do, Mom. You can tell me.”

Her mom looks at her in utter surprise, and Alex gives her a smile. She tentatively smiles back. (It’s a little closer to reaching her eyes, and Alex’s heart feels warm.)

“I just… I was thinking about talking to your dad about maybe adopting her. Or, like, fostering, at first. I just didn’t… I don’t want you to think you’re not enough for me, because you’re an amazing daughter and I _love_ you. It’s just… there’s something about this little girl. She needs someone, you know? But if you aren’t okay with it, I’ll completely – “

“Mom, a little girl needs a family. We have a family. It seems like a simple solution to me, I mean, we need to at least discuss it, right? And you obviously love her. I’m sure Dad and I will, too.”

She’s swept up in a tight hug before she even finishes talking.

“I love you so much, my sweet, brilliant girl. When did you get to be so wise?”

“I don’t know, must be that teenager know-it-all thing they talk about. It’s a good thing I am, though – big sisters are supposed to be wise, right?”

Her mom laughs wetly into her shoulder, and Alex hugs her tighter.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Mom. I’ll text Dad to bring donuts for the family meeting.”

Her mom’s hold tightens, and Alex has never been more sure she’s doing the right thing in her life.

***

Her dad brings donuts, and it only takes her mom telling Kara’s story once for him to agree to Alex’s plan. He looks at Alex with pride shining in his eyes, and she can’t help but smile under the positive attention. Alex hears her friends complaining about her parents a lot, but she has to admit, hers are pretty great. She hasn’t really found anything to complain about yet.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this, Alex? Going from being an only child so late in life?”

The fact that her parents are so careful to make sure that she’s okay with this whole thing, that she’s not going to feel replaced, makes Alex even surer that this is the right thing to be doing.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to adapt,” she says, smiling cheekily, and her dad chuckles that deep chuckle that always makes her feel warm. “But seriously, Dad. I know in my heart this is the right thing to do. Kara was meant to be part of our family.”

“When did you grow into this wise woman? And more importantly, who let you?”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

Her dad pulls her and her mom into his arms, holding them close for a second.

“You two ready for another Danvers girl?”

Her mom sobs again, and Alex squeezes her hand.

“Kara Danvers. Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

As her dad kisses her mom’s forehead, and Eliza smiles through her tears, Alex can’t help but agree.

Kara Danvers sure does sound _right_ somehow.

***

Alex’s mom takes her to meet Kara in the hospital a week before the little girl is supposed to move in with them. She’s expecting Kara to be sad, and small, and quiet. Kara is only one of those things – the two-year-old really _does_ look small in the adult-sized hospital bed. She beams when Eliza walks into the room, Alex trailing behind her.

“Doctor Liza!” Kara says, holding out her arms and making grabby hands for a hug. Eliza smiles and holds her softly for a few seconds, before letting her go and gesturing to Alex.

“Kara, this is my daughter Alex. Remember I told you about her?”

Kara turns her smile on Alex, and Alex _melts._ Then she squeals Alex’s name, and she decides then and there that she will protect this little ball of sunshine with her life, and for the rest of it.

“Alex!” Kara tries her name again, making grabby hands at _her_ this time, and Alex just barely notices the tears in her mom’s eyes as she heads over to Kara, and the little girl grabs her hand with both of hers. One of her small hands wraps totally around Alex’s thumb, and the other around her ring finger, and Kara just sits there, smiling up at Alex, holding her hand.

She seems content to just stay there, looking at Alex, and her eyes light up when Alex smiles at her.

Alex didn’t know you could love someone so much, so quickly.

***

Alex wakes up the morning after Kara’s first night with them to find her new sister curled up on the couch in her room, clutching the blanket around her so tightly that her little knuckles are white.

She moves Kara’s bed into her room after breakfast.

***

They’re a couple nights into the new arrangement when Alex wakes up at two in the morning to what she realizes is whimpering. It takes her a minute to further realize that it’s Kara, crying softly in her bed across the room.

“Kara?”

There’s no reply, and Alex gets out of bed to pad over to Kara’s, and when her eyes adjust, she sees that the little girl is still fast asleep, but thrashing around wildly, obviously having a nightmare. It only takes one more whimper for Alex to reach out to trail her fingers over Kara’s arm in an effort to calm her down, or wake her up, she’s not really sure. In her sleep, Kara grabs onto Alex’s hand with both of hers. She stops whimpering after a while, but her grip on Alex doesn’t let up, and Alex settles against the wall next to Kara’s bed, a soft smile on her face.

If she has to stay up all night so Kara can sleep soundly, well, that’s just what big sisters do, right?

(She eventually falls asleep, and wakes up with a hell of a crick in her neck. But Kara’s still sleeping, and her hands are still tightly wrapped around Alex’s fingers, and it’s still worth it.)

***

Kara gets more and more comfortable with touching Alex as the time goes on. At first, it’s just the hand holding – the first time Alex tries to hug her, Kara stiffens slightly, and from there on out, Alex waits for the little girl to make the first move in any displays of affection. Eventually, Kara’s comfortable with more – she leans into Alex on the couch, she holds out her arms to be picked up and carried up the stairs, she plays with Alex’s hair at the kitchen table.

Every little thing she does fills Alex with a warmth she’s never felt before.

Alex thinks it might be the purest form of love she’s ever experienced.

Mostly, Kara just watches the Danvers’ interactions with big puppy dog eyes, and not much changes in the first two weeks. There are the small things that make Alex feel all fuzzy inside, but the first time Kara starts copying them, Alex nearly combusts.

See, every morning after breakfast, before he heads to work, Alex’s dad kisses both her and her mom on the cheek. After a while, he gives Kara a small pat on the shoulder, too. It makes her smile, and Alex is quickly realising that she would do anything to make Kara smile. But one morning, as Alex stands up from her seat next to Kara, Kara leans over and kisses her on the cheek. She smiles up at her after, all big eyes and white teeth, and Alex can’t help it – she reaches over and gathers her new sister into her arms.

The feeling when Kara relaxes into her hug, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck and her legs around her waist, is the best feeling Alex’s ever had.

She’s pretty sure nothing’s ever going to top it.

***

After that moment, Kara hugs her all the time. Alex spends most of her time with little arms around her neck for the next week.

(She doesn’t mind.)

She wakes up to Kara’s whimpers again one night, and she goes over to Kara’s bed to find her awake, eyes open wide in fear.

“Hey, sweetie.”

Blue eyes turn to her, swimming in tears. Alex’s heart breaks a little.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

Kara nods, and some tears escape from her eyes. Alex reaches out slowly, making sure Kara’s okay with it, to wipe them away softly.

“Scared.” The whisper is so soft, Alex almost doesn’t hear it.

“Oh, sweet girl. Can I… do you want me to come hold you?”

Kara’s eyes get slightly bigger, and she reaches out for Alex.

(Alex’s broken heart heals over a little.)

She gets in bed behind Kara, and the little girl immediately turns around to cuddle into her. Alex pulls her closer, taking in the smell of baby shampoo. She tightens her arms at the feeling of warm tears against her neck.

“You’re okay, Kara. You’re safe. Everything’s going to be okay.”

It takes a little while, but Kara stops shaking and her breath evens out, and she finally falls asleep.

It’s the best night of sleep Alex has had in the longest time.

***

Eliza finds them the next morning, Kara practically lying on Alex’s chest, and she can’t stop the smile or the tears from coming.

(She makes Alex’s favourite breakfast, and her girls both smile at her with mouths full of pancakes, and it’s still not the most beautiful thing she sees that day. It’s a close second, though.)

***

It becomes a regular thing, Alex getting into bed with Kara on the nights she wakes up crying. It’s not every night – the nights become less and less, but one night, it isn’t Kara’s cries that wake her up. It’s a warm, tiny body slipping under the covers with her, and small hand gripping onto her shirt.

Kara snuggles up to her, and Alex presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“You’re okay, sweetie. Everything’s alright. I’ve got you.”

“Alex?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“I love you.”

She has to be careful not to crush Kara with the force of the hug she gives her. She holds back tears, because she knows Kara will cry if she cries, and whispers back.

“I love you, too.”

***

On Kara’s third birthday, she calls Alex her sister for the first time. Alex gives her a stuffed unicorn for her big day, and Kara squeals and hugs her so tight Alex huffs out a surprised breath. Her tiny body shakes with excitement as she suddenly jumps up to run to their parents to show them.

“Mom! Look what my sister gave me!”

(It’s also the first time she calls Eliza _Mom_ , but Alex doesn’t really focus on that. Can you blame her?)

They spend the rest of the day cuddling the newest addition to their family, and Kara probably doesn’t understand why suddenly everyone is kissing her and hugging her, but hey, it’s her birthday, right?

And Alex hugs Kara the tightest of all of them, and somewhere along the line, it hits her. This is her _little sister_. Her life’s changed forever.

(She’d fight anyone who said it wasn’t for the better.)

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry my update schedule isn't what it used to be. I think I'm going to stop making promises for now, life just keeps getting in the way. (This sounds like a breakup lol.) Truth be told, I'm posting this even though I'm not 100% happy with it - it's just been sitting in my drafts way too long and I read somewhere that to get over writer's block you should just post what you have, and I can't look at this anymore. And I guess I kinda like it... I dunno. It's out there now. You're not here to see me ramble, anyway.
> 
> Rest assured that I am writing, albeit slowly, and if you have any ideas please let me know! Inspiration is key :)
> 
> Tumblr: @bi-genius


End file.
